miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crystal Path
The Crystal Path is a system of experimental spiritual technology that was developed by "The Traveller" through intuition and intense metaphysical study, beginning in the year 1993. It is both a system of diminishing the dissonance of Ego and creating resonance, and is also a highly useful system of magickal correspondence. It is highly experimental, and is always under development. It is connected to many other mystic systems and spiritual technologies, such as Sacred Geometry, Astrology, and the Mayan Tzolkin. History of the Crystal Path The Crystal Path began as a drawing in 1993, which was simply a matrix of 19 crystal-shaped spaces that had different Elements and metaphysical concepts inside them. The idea of "elemental crystals" might have been inspired by the game Final Fantasy. However, the deeper resonances with Sacred Geometry and other spiritual technologies become evident the more one studies the Crystal Path, so that its history predates the actual drawing and discovery. "The total purpose of the crystal path is to designate the harmonic resonances needed towards total understanding each other - in this time when it is needed the most... Each crystal is a crystallization of a positive aspect of a harmonious self." -The Traveller, 1996. In 1997, the Traveller studied dilligently the works of Jose Arguelles in order to find the links between the Crystal Path and also the Mayan Tzolkin. In 2000, the Traveller sought to try to create a school based on the principles and ideals found in the Crystal Path. Such a school has not yet been created, however. In 2005 this wiki was created in part to release a lot of the information found in the Crystal Path as well as other Miriadic information. (However, as of 2008, this information is still not on the site) The Deficiencies of Ego The major principle of the Crystal Path is that our suffering and major social problems are transmitted via a memetic virus called Ego, which hijacks our spiritual and resonant energy and diverts it to itself, thus creating an 'Elemental' deficiency. Through interference patterns, or dissonance, the energy of the Soul is disspiated and goes back into the spirit world, where it might nourish the qliphoth, which feed on the energy of entropy. The Resonances of Spirit The principle of 'resonance' as defined in the material of the crystal path is the idea that life energy is the result of energy flow, and that when that energy flows at high capacities, there is resonance. Energy must be induced from Spirit for this Resonance to take place, and this spiritual energy must travel through a fractal current. The Crystals Soul Soul sits at the center of the Crystal Path, the Prime Element from which all the other Elements radiate and resonate. The Crystal Path is a radial system of wisdom and knowledge, and the Soul crystal is at it's center. Everything radiates from the Crystal of Soul and everything radiates back to the Crystal of Soul. In this manner, it acts as a central transceiver for the other Crystals, connecting it to the Universal Center, so to speak. Elements *'Sun' The Element of Sun is equated with the Miriadic idea of Light as Truth. It represents the purity of intentions and also the highest ideal (next to the element of Spirit). It's symbol is a Solar Disc, which could be represented as the Aten symbol of Akhenaten. *'Fire' The Element of fire is equated with the Will. It is a dynamic force, the power within us that drives and motivates us to action. Its symbol is a triangle, which is reminscent of the pyramid, a word which means fire within (pyro=''fire'', amid=''within''). *'Air' The Element of air is equated with the Mind. It is the force of inspiration, creativity, intuition, and intelligence. Its symbol is a circle, which represents the flowing nature and cycle of respiration. *'Water' The Element of water is equated with the Heart. It is the source of emotions, love, and compassion. It's symbol is a crescent moon, represented horizontally. *'Earth' The Element of earth is equated with the body, and the flow energies and life in the physical world. It's symbol is a square, thus re-encompassing the other 4 elements back within itself in manifestation here. *'Moon' The Element of moon is equated with the idea of shadow; that is, that which is cast by matter. Language and meaning, words and the magick behind them are all under the power of the shadow. It's symbol is the crescent moon, represented vertically. Outer Crystals *Integrity (previously known as Purity of Intent) *Healing *Will-Power *Wisdom *Intuition *Creativity *Magick *Balance *Flow *Love *Confidence Inner Crystals *Tantra *Inspiration *Intimacy *Manifestation *Synchronicity *Thelema *Consecration *Innocence *Learning System of Correspondences Quotes *"When the lenses of perception are cleansed, the windows of existence will show everything as it truly is, infinite." - William Blake External Links ---- Category:Stubs Category:Crystal Path Category:Disorg